The present invention relates to a stationary vane assembly for a turbine engine, for example a high-pressure or low-pressure turbine guide vane assembly, in particular for an airplane turbojet engine, and to a turbine engine comprising at least one such stationary vane assembly.
An airplane turbojet engine traditionally comprises a high-pressure compressor, a low-pressure compressor, a combustion chamber, a high-pressure turbine engine and a low-pressure turbine engine.
The compressor is intended to increase the pressure of the atmospheric air, the combustion chamber mixes the air that is compressed by the compressor with fuel and burns that mixture, and the turbine, placed in the ejected flow, is driven by that high-temperature gas flow. The turbine serves in particular to drive the compressors.
The compressors comprise rotor vanes and stationary guide vanes guide the flow between the compression stages.
At the output of the combustion chamber, a fixed high-pressure guide vane assembly is provided, intended to rectify the hot gas flow leaving the combustion chamber before it comes into contact with the high-pressure turbine. This high-pressure guide vane assembly comprises a ring fixed on a casing, called inner casing, and blades extending radially outwardly. The inner casing ensures the connection between the compressor and the turbine.
The guide vane assembly is made up of several sectors, each fixed on the inner casing.
Each sector comprises, traditionally, a platform from which blades extend radially outwardly and a fastening tab for fastening to the casing extends radially inwardly. The tab comprises two bores intended to be aligned with two bores of the inner casing provided on the side of the high pressure turbine, pins is inserted into these aligned bores, a flange is added downstream of the pins to retain them axially.
This type of turbojet engine is for example known from document FR 2 907 499.
This type of fastening is satisfactory, but the mass of the assembly is substantial, the axial immobilization of the pins being obtained by the additional annular flange.
It is consequently one aim of the present invention to propose a stationary vane assembly for a turbine engine whereof the mass is reduced.